Cavel
by emylou
Summary: 3shots. Cavel est un village coupé de tout, situé en-dehors du temps, loin des villes. On peut y passer mais on ne s'y établie pas. Pourtant un garçon et son oncle vont venir y vivre. Parfois il suffit d'un seul nouveau visage pour bouleverser le quotidien de beaucoup, surtout celui d'Eren, qui ne pensait pas avoir besoin de s'épanouir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. (evolut du rating
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour à vous, ça faisait quelques temps dites-moi... Aah, je pourrai longuement parler du devoir d'un auteur - quand bien même amateur sur internet - qui est de ne pas laisser ses lecteurs dans l'attente, qu'écrire une histoire est un engagement pas seulement personnel, et que par une certaine forme de respect il faut poursuivre notre projet jusqu'à le finaliser. Je suis la première à le dire.**

 **Alors, non, l'Exécuteur n'est pas arrêté, il trouvera une suite, simplement je ne saurai donner de précision quant au dates. Comment dire... dans les derniers chapitres j'ai compris que l'histoire était en train de m'échapper, que je voulais donner une certaine satisfaction aux lecteurs mais que j'avais fini par m'éloigner de l'ambiance que j'avais trouvé si complaisante, de cette fiction. La tournure des événements ne m'appartenait plus. J'ai été déçue de moi. Oui, je ne suis pas censée vous faire plaisir et répondre à vos attentes, il faut que j'écrive ce qui me plaît ! Sinon je me retrouve bloquée, comme actuellement ! Mais je suis en train de trouver le moyen de redonner tout son sens à L'Exécuteur, de lui faire retrouver sa noirceur et sa "démence", et le retour à la réalité pour vous risque d'être peut-être un peu rude à ce moment-là... En espérant que vous aimerez toujours, même après vous être pris un gros wtf en pleine poire X)**

 **Cette petite nouvelle avait besoin de sortir, je l'ai actuellement bientôt terminée, il s'agit plus de correction pour ce qui reste. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera finie ! D'autant qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une histoire de trois pauvres chapitres... Le style est... différent, il se rapproche plus de L'Ailleurs (qui trouvera également une suite, originellement je voulais poster le premier chapitre cet été mais j'ai été trop impatiente... et vous voilà à attendre).**

 **En ce moment j'écris très peu, je lis énormément, des heures et des heures par jours, sur Archive of our Own, car j'ai commis le péché ultime pour vous. Depuis quelques mois un nouveau ship a dépassé tous les autres, même celui-ci, à un point inimaginable ! Et je ne vais pas dire duquel il s'agit ;)**

 **Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fanfiction, et sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture ?**

 _ **J'ajoute que l'int** **égralité de cette fanfiction est écrite sous la musique : Après un Rêve op.7, no.1 de Gabriel Fauré (et d'autres gens)**_

* * *

Une forêt perdue dans les montagnes sous un ciel immense grisé, une nature verdoyante sous un soleil timide. Cavel était un de ces villages dont on ne repart jamais, qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais la population était de manière générale si peu ouverte qu'il ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit d'un seul habitant de quitter son doux foyer. Les maisons d'un rose pâle vieilli se dressaient plus bas sur le plateau, qui formait un terrain assez étonnamment plane compte tenu du lieu. L'église pointait joliment en son centre, majestueuse bien que pas très haute, mais elle était entretenue et cela se voyait. Il y avait peu de passage, aucune route nationale à proximité. En fait un seul chemin menait hors du village, un chemin étroit qui partait serpenter plus haut dans la montagne puis s'enfuyait au loin, vers l'inconnu.

Cavel était coupé du monde.

Mais Cavel était beau, charmant, irrépressiblement attirant pour les générations qui y voyaient le jour. Parfois on pouvait y croiser un voyageur, un couple voire une famille, mais jamais de groupe plus conséquent. Aucun étranger ne s'y attardait, c'était simplement de passage, tout bonnement comme si le village avait soigneusement été rayé de la carte afin de laisser les villageois dans leur tranquillité. Aucun nouvel arrivant n'était vu d'un mauvais œil, au contraire même, on se montrait curieux et avenant. Il ne fallait cependant bouleverser aucun quotidien de chacun, seulement se faire une place afin d'entrer avec confort dans le moule et suivre le courant.

.

.

Eren Jaeger était né ici, il vivait en compagnie de sa sœur aînée Mikasa, de sa mère et de son père. Il connaissait chacun des élèves de sa petite école, il s'entendait avec tout le monde. Il aimait accompagner ses parents lorsqu'ils se rendaient à l'église le dimanche, non pas tellement qu'il croyait en une entité supérieure, mais plutôt qu'il appréciait passer du temps en famille et partager avec les autres. Le samedi tôt le matin il se rendait au marché quand sa mère avait mal au dos ou que son père était trop fatigué car il s'était couché tard, plongé qu'il était dans un travail géographique passionnant. Puis, l'après-midi il s'en allait tenir compagnie aux ancêtres du village qui jouaient aux échecs sur la place de l'église. Il ne les battait pas encore, mais il n'en était pas loin, il pouvait le sentir. Souvent la douce Christa était absente autour de la table, son âge avancé l'empêchant parfois de bouger de son chez elle. Alors, comme à son habitude, Eren sortirait de Cavel. Il partirait dans la plaine cueillir un beau bouquet de fleur et le lui apporterait, lui demandant encore une fois le nom de chacune des plantes qu'il avait apportées, faisant mine d'avoir oublié. Elle ouvrirait l'un de ses nombreux herbiers et poserait des définitions sur les images, ou encore lui compterait les balades de sa jeunesse, quand elle partait camper en pleine montagne avec ses amis, qu'ils étaient idiots et fous, mais qu'ensemble ils avaient formé les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie. Ses yeux se mettraient à briller, faisant défiler toutes ces nombreuses mémoires si précieuses.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très grand du haut de ses tout récents dix-huit ans, il était même assez petit, avec son mètre soixante-treize. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui reflétaient un bronze délicat au soleil, une jolie peau mâtinée et des yeux d'un turquoise aussi pur que les rivières qui couraient dans les montagnes alentour. Son sourire illuminait le village chaque jour, il était le parfait garçon. Il était l'ange de Cavel.

Comme tout enfant il avait eu sa période difficile avant de trouver sa place parfaite, de s'ancrer comme tout le monde avait fini par le faire dans le moule. Mais il avait gardé un secret. _Son_ secret, ridicule et sans conséquence, mais ça n'était tout de même rien qu'à lui, ça lui appartenait à lui seul. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci où tout se sait, absolument tout, avoir un secret était chose rare, un luxe pour Eren et un encombrement inutile pour la grande majorité des habitants de Cavel. Parfois, en fin d'après-midi, après les cours, ou bien le samedi après être allé voir madame Christa, il s'en allait retourner dans la plaine. Il montait plus haut, à la limite de la forêt, mais ne la franchissait jamais. Il s'allongeait là, parmi les herbes hautes, et laissait la mélodie de la nature l'envahir, le son des criquets, les bruissements des feuillages. Les odeurs riches venaient délicieusement taquiner ses narines, et il soupirait d'aise. Parfois il gardait les yeux ouverts sur le ciel, quand celui-ci était d'un bleu clair parfait, et parfois il les fermait, quand le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages. Autant dire que ses paupières étaient bien souvent closes. Mais ça ne le dérangeait en rien, il aimait ces longs filaments grisâtres sous lesquels il avait vu le jour.

Il mettait une bonne demi-heure pour se rendre jusque dans son coin secret à lui, et pouvait y rester quelques minutes tout comme deux bonnes heures. Il lui arrivait de rentrer assez tard, alors que le repas allait commencer, mais ses parents ne lui demandaient jamais rien tant qu'il était présent pour le dîner à temps. Ils avaient confiance en leur fils modèle.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, qui se déroulerait sans accroche. Nous étions mercredi, les cours s'arrêteraient ainsi à midi. Les élèves sortaient du grand porche, pressés de rentrer dans leur chez eux afin de trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Le jeune adulte était en compagnie de son meilleur ami, un petit blond qui répondait au nom d'Armin. Ils avaient partagé la même nourrice, qui à l'époque n'était autre que Christa, une des raisons pour lesquelles Eren prenait autant soin d'elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une aussi bonne note, disait Armin.

\- Comment ça ? fit le châtain dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je suis peut-être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. J'ai bien vu comme tu avais le nez en l'air toute la semaine dernière, à regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Rien ne t'échappe, rit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais au fait dis-moi, où en es-tu avec Annie ?

Il ne voulait pas tellement s'avancer sur ce sujet, mais il tenait tout de même à savoir. La curiosité d'Eren l'emportait sur beaucoup.

\- Eh bien…, commença Armin en rougissant. On-on s'est peut-être embrassés…

\- Comment ça peut-être ? s'esclaffa le châtain.

\- Oui, bon ça va, on s'est embrassés, bredouilla son ami.

Eren renifla avec amusement puis un doux sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Je suis content pour toi.

Armin dodelina de la tête, gêné au possible.

\- Et toi alors ? bifurqua-t-il, n'aimant pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas. Tu as trouvé ta perle ?

Ce fut au tour de l'ange du village d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Cavel est si petit que je crois que ça se saurait.

\- Chaque chose arrive en son temps, voulut le rassurer son ami.

\- Armin, soupira-t-il, ici, dès qu'on est petits, chacun sait presque déjà avec qui il terminera sa vie.

\- Tu es Eren, répliqua le blond. Tu es le garçon bien-aimé de tout le monde. Tu pourrais choisir, tu fais simplement ton difficile… Tu n'as pas encore trouvé chaussure à ton pied, voilà tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est certain, ta future se cache quelque part dans les murs de Cavel et tu la trouveras tôt ou tard. »

Ce à quoi Eren répondait par un sourire distrait et disait au revoir à son ami d'enfance, chacun s'en allant manger chez eux. Puis le châtain perdait un peu de son humeur si joviale, penchant pour une mine plus pensive. Il avait un coffre au fond de lui, fermé à double tour, qui cachait son cœur, et qui, il le savait, l'empêcherait de trouver son aimée. Du moins pas à Cavel. Il ne pensait pas vraiment au reste du monde en-dehors de son village, comme le reste de la populace il ne se posait pas trop de questions sur son futur lieu de vie. Il finirait là où il était né, c'était d'une logique si absolue et absurde pour chaque habitant de Cavel qu'on n'y pensait même pas. Les dernières paroles d'Armin résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et il n'aimait pas ça, être saisi de doute. Ici tout était censé être programmé, on sait où on va dès la naissance, et si l'on est indécis alors on se fera épauler et tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre. Cependant Eren ne pouvait pas être aidé, il avait son souci personnel, et l'étaler devant tout le monde n'arrangerait en rien. Il s'agissait d'une stupide maladie incurable, qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place à Cavel, qui _sortait du moule_. Mais tant qu'il n'en montrerait rien elle ne l'affecterait pas, elle se ferait discrète, invisible. Et il pourrait vivre avec jusqu'à être vieux et fatigué.

Eren ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui directement. Ses parents étaient partis travailler – sa maman à la clinique, son père à l'école – et ne seraient de retour qu'en milieu d'après-midi, et sa sœur était à la fac dans la ville voisine, à presque une heure de route d'ici, mais reviendrait peut-être ce soir, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Il ne fallait pas croire, on sortait parfois du village, surtout lorsque l'on était étudiant, mais on finissait toujours par rentrer au bercail avec hâte. Le jeune adulte s'était déjà quelques fois rendu en ville, sans plus d'enthousiasme que cela. Ce n'était pas comparable avec Cavel, les deux avaient leurs aspects positifs comme négatifs, mais l'instinct des villageois était si fort que retrouver leur foyer en fin de journée était devenu plus qu'une habitude : c'était un besoin. Puisque qu'Eren serait seul chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas plus faim que cela, il se décida à retourner dans la plaine afin de regarnir le bouquet de Christa. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps le mercredi après-midi en plus du samedi de visiter la vieille dame. Puisqu'il n'avait rien de particulier à faire et qu'elle non plus, ils se tenaient mutuellement compagnie.

Il coupa les minces rues de Cavel, puis une fois à la frontière du village il marcha le long de la Grande Route – c'était le nom qu'on lui donnait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien large – la seule qui menait ailleurs qu'ici. Le goudron semblait étrange sous ses chaussures, c'était une surface étrangère puisqu'il était habitué aux pavés, mais il avait fini par s'en accommoder. C'était lisse, d'un gris sombre et sale, qui tranchait avec le reste du paysage. Eren longea la bordure de la route, les pieds à moitié dans l'herbe, à moitié sur l'asphalte. Après cinq minutes de marche, alors que le village s'éloignait, il sortit de la Grande Route pour venir monter dans la plaine. Une nouvelle fois, ses Timberland se verraient sans doute salies, mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il les nettoierait soigneusement en rentrant tout à l'heure. Il admira les arbres plus haut, mais ce n'était pas pour lui le moment de se rendre sur son lieu de détente. Aujourd'hui il resterait vers le bas de la plaine et trouverait de belles fleurs à ramener à son ancienne nourrice. Cavel et ses alentours étaient magnifiques, tout était d'un beau vert profond. Ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était le temps. Il ne faisait pas froid du tout, il faisait même très bon, mais son ciel était bien souvent couvert de nuages de couleur perle. Le soleil prenait parfois le dessus, mais souvent perdait la manche.

Eren cueillait les fleurs, choisissant celles qui étaient écloses mais pas trop non plus, de façon à ce qu'elles durent le maximum de temps possible pour sa nourrice, du moins au moins jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Il aurait pu passer l'après-midi à faire ça. Il aimait ce calme qui régnait dans la nature, et à la fois toute cette symphonie musicale si on y prêtait suffisamment attention. Des rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages, parsemant les hautes herbes de leur chaleur et la chevelure du châtain de mèches légèrement cuivrées. L'après-midi serait douce en ce début de printemps. L'hiver ne touchait pas Clavel, il le contournait. Une bonne demi-heure après, alors que ses bras étaient maintenant chargés de longues pousses, le lycéen se redressa et partit retrouver la Grande Route. Alors que ses pieds venaient de retourner sur le goudron, il remarqua une coccinelle sur l'une des fleurs qu'il tenait – une petite jaune du nom d'Arnica si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut – ses pétales courbant sous le poids plume de l'insecte. Avec un léger sourire il amena ce dernier sur son doigt, puis s'accroupit et le déposa sur les herbes qui bordaient la route. Il regarda quelques secondes la coccinelle se crapahuter un peu plus loin dans la verdure, avant de se redresser.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il le vit.

Un garçon pas très haut et d'un âge semblant assez proche se tenait sur le côté opposé de l'asphalte, marchant dans le sens inverse du sien, donc allant vers lui. C'était un étranger. Eren le savait, puisqu'il connaissait le visage de presque chaque personne de son village et, s'il avait croisé celui-ci, il s'en serait souvenu. Les caractéristiques du jeune homme face à lui ne correspondaient en rien à celles d'un habitant de Clavel. Il avait une peau très blanche, tranchant nettement avec sa chevelure de jais, et des yeux que le châtain parvenait mal à distinguer, mais semblaient clairs. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, en tout cas plus petit qu'Eren, sa musculature paraissait plutôt bien développée sous son tee-shirt noir et son blouson. Le lycéen allait avancer d'un pas afin de rentrer au village mais s'était stoppé, perdu dans sa contemplation. L'autre marchait plus doucement maintenant, de manière infime, et quand il parvint à sa hauteur, de l'autre côté de la route, il avait tant ralenti qu'il serait presque à l'arrêt. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se dévisagèrent, semi intrigués, puis comme s'il y avait eu un signal Eren détourna subitement la tête et reprit sa marche, un peu plus rapide qu'auparavant.

Habituellement il aurait lâché un sourire à l'inconnu et lui aurait lancé un « bonjour », mais il ne se le permit pas aujourd'hui. Le garçon avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de… effrayant. Inquiétant. Très différent. Ce fut lorsqu'une odeur lui piqua le nez qu'il se rendit compte que l'inconnu fumait une cigarette, puis il put déceler en-dessous de ça un faible effluve de menthe fraîche. Au bout de quelques mètres il tourna la tête et coula un regard en direction du jeune homme, mais ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps en remarquant que celui-ci s'était stoppé et regardait la montagne, en haut de la plaine. Eren avait pris beaucoup de fleurs blanches aujourd'hui, il se demanda si la couleur de la peau de l'inconnu se rapprochait tant que ça d'une renoncule à feuilles d'aconit. Sans y penser vraiment, il ramena le bouquet chez lui au lieu de l'apporter à sa nourrice, puis nettoya ses chaussures et s'attela à ses devoirs.

.

Il apprit le nom de l'inconnu dès le lendemain, au petit matin.

« Voici un nouvel élève, disait le professeur d'histoire, il arrive un peu tard parmi nous alors je compte sur vous afin de l'aider à se repérer.

Le châtain releva les yeux de son cahier, puis croisa pour la deuxième fois le regard de l'inconnu. A cette période de l'année, c'était étonnant de recevoir quelqu'un.

\- Je m'appelle Levi Ackermann, prononça ce dernier d'une voix un peu rauque mais suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent. Enchanté. »

Il ne paraissait justement pas particulièrement enchanté, simplement ennuyé d'être là. Eren fronça les sourcils, sceptique, puis regarda autour de lui. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tout simplement excités d'avoir un nouveau venu, et lançaient pour certains un « salut » à leur futur camarade. Mais le châtain sentait que ce type-là, il allait apporter des ennuis. Lui qui pourtant était toujours celui qui faisait le premier pas, faisait fi de ce que pensait autrui ou des ragots, il se trouvait là plutôt sur le qui-vive. Levi se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'installa à la dernière table, celle contre la fenêtre, juste derrière… celle d'Eren. Le cours débuta.

Quand finalement la cloche sonna la pause, le châtain entendit la chaise derrière lui racler le sol avec empressement. Beaucoup d'autres élèves se levèrent, interceptant le nouveau afin de l'aborder, lui posant les questions bateau habituelles. Celui-ci se contentait de répondre d'une voix traînante, fatiguée. Eren ne l'aima pas pour cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et regarda les maigres notes griffonnées par Levi, qui ne constituaient en pas grand-chose – cela avait-il au moins un quelconque rapport avec le cours ? Mauvais élève ou élève distrait.

« Vous permettez que j'aille prendre l'air ?

Le nouveau avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton agacé, puis sans attendre la réponse il s'extirpa du troupeau et s'échappa par la porte. Tous avaient ouverts grand les yeux, stupéfaits. Eren croisa les bras avec mécontentement. Il ne laisserait pas Levi amener sa mauvaise humeur dans la classe. Quand on remarqua que ce dernier était sorti afin de fumer, puis que trois élèves rapportèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent que ça ne sentait pas que le tabac, immédiatement les regards se firent moins avenants, et d'autant plus quand le noiraud arriva au moins cinq minutes en retard pour le cours suivant.

« Je vois le genre, avait murmuré un élève non loin d'eux, Jean, un blondinet, mais pas suffisamment discrètement.

Eren l'entendit et ne put retenir un soupir. En dépit de ce qu'il pensait de Levi, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle ainsi tout haut sur quelqu'un. Et Jean était un idiot, pas méchant mais un idiot quand même. Personne ne lui disait jamais rien de façon ferme, c'est pour cela qu'il lui arrivait de faire des commentaires désobligeants. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas à mettre le nouvel arrivant dans la gêne ou à l'écart comme cela.

\- Jean, souffla-t-il, et le garçon se tourna vers lui. Par –

\- Si c'est pour dire des trucs pareil du con, tu peux gentiment te la fermer, grommela une voix derrière le châtain, à l'encontre du blond.

Jean fit les yeux ronds, estomaqué, puis se retourna avec empressement sur sa chaise. Eren aussi était surpris, mais il tenta de n'en rien montrer et se tourna vers Levi.

\- Excuse-le, chuchota-t-il, il est un peu bête mais au fond il n'est pas méchant.

Le regard du noiraud s'attarda un peu trop sur son visage, semblant tenter de le cerner dans un froncement de sourcils, suffisamment longtemps pour que le lycéen sente ses joues piquoter, et celui-ci se demanda s'il le reconnaissait, puis l'autre répliqua :

\- Et toi t'es qui, le bon samaritain ? »

Les élèves pas très loin autour l'entendirent. Le châtain fit mine de l'ignorer et se retourna sur sa chaise. Il était choqué qu'il lui ait parlé aussi abruptement, mais pour autant il ne lui en voulait pas.

.

Eren était apprécié, s'en prendre à lui avait été un plus afin de clairement déclarer : ce nouveau ne va pas rentrer dans le moule. Dès ce jour et la semaine qui suivit, de moins en moins de personnes tentèrent de l'aborder, jusqu'à ce que ça atteigne le chiffre zéro suite à de cuisantes défaites. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'Eren entrait en classe, il se surprenait à vérifier si la table derrière lui était vide ou non. Parfois Levi venait, parfois il ne venait pas, et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à la place. Quand il faisait honneur de sa présence, il sortait dehors à chaque pause se griller une clope ou un joint, et de l'intérieur du bâtiment, le châtain laissait glisser son regard vers la fenêtre.

Parce que plus Levi Ackermann était mis à l'écart, plus il devenait intriguant aux yeux de l'ange du village. Le nouveau n'avait pas trouvé sa place, il était devenu invisible, ignoré. On connaissait son tempérament vif et son évincement pour les belles paroles, et on l'évitait pour cela. Il était aigre quand on lui adressait plus de quatre mots, menotté à son mutisme, et tout sauf sociable. Alors pourquoi, tandis qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, Eren avait du mal à le voir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait, c'était une forme… d'énervement. D'incompréhension. Et de curiosité, aussi.

Au bout de deux semaines après son arrivée, alors que plus personne de lui adressait la parole, le lycéen prit son courage à deux mains quand il remarqua le noiraud attablé à sa place. Il vint poser son sac par terre puis se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, dit-il, et il craignit un instant de ne pas avoir parlé assez fort.

Mais non, son camarade l'avait entendu puisqu'il releva la tête de ses bras pour venir ancrer son regard au sien, d'une couleur acier saisissante. Il paraissait surpris, et Eren remarqua que sans sa moue ennuyée ou grincheuse, Levi avait les traits fins.

\- Bonjour. » répondit-il d'un ton remarquablement léger, quoiqu'un peu méfiant.

Le châtain hocha doucement le menton puis s'assit et sortit ses affaires, se préparant au cours qui allait suivre.

Ainsi, pendant quelques jours, à chaque fois que le noiraud venait il lui lançait un « bonjour », rapidement retourné. Cela se transforma ensuite sans tarder en une forme plus familière et joviale, un « salut ». Au bout d'un court temps Eren eut l'audace de rallonger un poil leur discours, lui demandant « s'il allait bien aujourd'hui », ce à quoi l'autre répondait par l'affirmative. Quand finalement Levi fit un pas vers lui, cinq jours après, lui retournant la question, le châtain se sentit content. Il se laissa aller dans sa réponse, s'exprima, lui comptant sa soirée d'hier et comme quoi sa sœur lui manquait car elle préférait rester en ville ces derniers temps, à fond qu'elle était dans ses examens. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le noiraud l'écouta avec attention, hochant légèrement la tête. Ce matin-là ils furent comme chaque autres élèves qui se connaissaient, s'échangeant quelques mots avant le début du cours. Si l'on omettait les coups d'œil surpris qu'on leur jetait.

Bientôt ces quelques mots devinrent une habitude, et Eren était heureux de les échanger avec le noiraud. Quand il venait en cours le matin, il se demandait toujours si ce dernier serait là, et quand c'était le cas il se permettait d'esquisser un sourire un peu plus large.

.

.

Il n'aimait pas Levi.

Il n'aimait pas son attitude je m'en foutiste, son langage grossier et le fait qu'il ne fasse rien en cours ou ne s'y rende carrément pas, ni le fait qu'il consomme de la marijuana devant les plus jeunes de l'école et que la fumée gêne chaque élève qui s'était posté un peu trop près de lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on le craigne ainsi parce qu'il se comportait différemment, que les professeurs lui fassent des remarques mais qu'il n'en tienne pas compte. On pouvait prendre ça pour de la provocation, et s'était même sûrement cela, à n'en pas douter. Levi aimait provoquer. Mais il n'était pas méchant, non, il n'était pas méchant. Il ne voulait simplement pas se faire emmerder. Le lycéen était intrigué, d'autant quand il remarqua que le nouveau limitait le langage fleuri quand ils conversaient. Et la présence de ce dernier en cours finit rapidement par annoncer un bon début de journée. C'était embêtant.

Un jour un professeur, qui n'était pas des plus aimables et désirait sans doute se venger de l'affront que lui faisait le noiraud de sécher autant ses cours, demanda à celui-ci de se rendre au tableau et l'interrogea. Il s'exécuta, allant se placer sur l'estrade d'un pas tranquille. La question était difficile, très peu devaient en connaître la réponse, alors il n'y absolument pas de quoi fanfaronner. Pourtant certains élèves semblaient satisfaits de voir le vilain petit canard se faire ainsi remettre à sa place. Mais Eren savait que ça n'atteignait pas le nouveau, que ça lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Les sourires se fanèrent quand Levi les regarda tour-à-tour d'un air provocateur. Quiconque oserait faire une seule remarque sur son compte en sa présence aurait affaire à son accablement.

Le châtain secoua la tête, dépité du comportement de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas oublié le regard attentif du noiraud quand il lui racontait sa journée précédente, ni ses salutations devenues de plus en plus avenantes et sincères. Quand finalement les yeux orageux de Levi passèrent sur lui, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'ancrèrent aux siens, et les muscles de son visage se détendirent imperceptiblement. Eren plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche et tenta de lui articuler la réponse, mais sans grand succès. Puis il y eut ce petit instant de flottement, où il remarqua l'animosité dans le regard du noiraud disparaître petit à petit totalement, puis un sourire en coin, très léger, apparut dans un coin de ses lèvres.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée monsieur, répondit le nouveau, sans quitter une seule fois des yeux le châtain, puis il retourna s'asseoir à sa place sans demander son reste.

Trois petites minutes après Eren entendit un chuchotis derrière lui.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier d'avoir essayé.

C'était étonnant venant de la part de cet élève irrespectueux. Puisque le professeur avait son attention dirigée ailleurs, Eren en profita pour se retourner à demi, sans toutefois croiser le regard de Levi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il.

\- Très bien alors. » répondit l'autre sans rien ajouter.

Eren se recentra sur le cours, gêné. Il aimait parler aux autres, faire de nouvelles connaissances – bien que ce soit rare dans Clavel. Mais le fait que le noiraud à moitié muet lui adresse la parole de sa propre volonté, ça l'intimiderait presque.

Et les conversations matinales s'en trouvèrent un peu plus allongées.

.

.

Un jour, alors que le ciel se faisait menaçant, il y eut une nouvelle avancée.

« Tu viens ?

La cloche annonçant la pause venait de retentir dans l'établissement, il était temps pour Levi d'aller fumer. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, il avait proposé à Eren de l'accompagner. Quelques paires d'oreilles avaient entendu l'échange, et des regards surpris se tournèrent vers le châtain, se demandant pourquoi il paraissait aussi proche du mauvais élève, du moins assez pour que ce dernier lui demande s'il souhaitait lui tenir compagnie. Le lycéen s'en trouva alors incommodé, et sans réfléchir vraiment il donna sa réponse :

\- Non, merci, déclina-t-il poliment l'invitation.

Le noiraud n'en parut pas touché, il haussa simplement les épaules et partit. Puis Eren eut honte. Il eut honte de son comportement, d'avoir agi en fonction des autres, et honte aussi d'avoir autant envie d'accompagner Levi dehors. Il aimait sa compagnie, il aimait lui parler chaque matin où il le voyait, il aimait ces yeux qu'il posait sur lui, ce regard qu'il n'adressait pas aux autres. Il aimait se sentir ainsi privilégié, en quelque sorte. Il aimait aussi l'air détendu qu'avait le noiraud quand il se permettait de parler, les quelques mots que laissaient passer ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Mais il le détestait également pour cela.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a proposé de venir ? lui demanda un camarade.

Il allait répondre, mais les nuages se décidèrent à ce moment-là de laisser filtrer l'eau, et la pluie tomba. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps il attrapa son parapluie – se remerciant intérieurement d'avoir vérifié la météo – et se dirigea prestement en-dehors de la salle de classe, trottinant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? voulut savoir Armin.

\- Il pleut, et Levi est dehors sans parapluie, lui lança-t-il à la volée.

Il accourut presque dehors, l'ombrelle bien serrée dans la paume de sa main. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire ni pourquoi, mais il s'en sentait étrangement excité. Quand Levi le remarqua et qu'il vint à lui, un sourire franc comme Eren ne lui en avait jamais vu lui échappa, il ne regretta nullement son acte. Parvenu à sa hauteur sous le parapluie, cigarette au bec, le noiraud lui glissa :

\- Je savais que tu avais envie de m'accompagner.

Le châtain détourna ses iris turquoise, le bout de ses oreilles se mettant à chauffer.

\- Pff. » lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, debout sous le parapluie, la fumée de la cigarette s'élevant tranquillement dans les airs.

Eren accompagna dorénavant presque à chaque fois le noiraud lorsqu'il sortait fumoter, ne faisant pas attention aux sourcils de plus en plus froncés et inquiets de ses camarades et professeurs. Parfois le mauvais élève ne revenait pas de la pause et rentrait chez lui, sur son vélo, alors si le châtain était avec lui à ce moment-là il pourrait sûrement le persuader de revenir avec lui en classe. Celui-ci était vif d'esprit, il avait sans doute compris son petit manège, mais il ne faisait aucune remarque là-dessus. Et il sembla à Eren que les fréquences de ses absences s'étaient amenuisées.

Levi représentait tout ce que le châtain rejetait, et à la fois tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Et ça rendait Levi un peu plus détestable chaque jour qu'Eren s'arrêtait sur le seuil de la classe et remarquait que la place derrière la sienne était occupée.

.

.

Parfois le midi ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le toit de l'école. Ce n'était pas dangereux mais c'était interdit, pourtant l'ange du village était parvenu à prendre goût à ça, braver cette petite limite sans grave conséquence. Levi avait bien compris que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de désobéir aux règles, alors quand il avait vu la moue sérieuse du châtain il s'était tout bonnement fichu de lui. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait, il avait eu son petit moment de gloire, il avait commis une infraction et il avait aimé le partager avec son camarade si désinvolte. Ils s'étaient alors assis sur le toit et avait mangé leur sandwich, le large ciel s'étalant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le noiraud n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation, il répondait par des phrases simples et courtes, concises, comme si tout était réfléchi de manière à ce que ça soit le plus résumé possible. Eren, bavard comme il était, aurait dû s'en sentir incommodé. Alors pourquoi était-il devenu accro à la présence de Levi ? Pourquoi ne plus parler ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il était là ?

Etre avec lui c'était comme s'échapper de Cavel, c'était comme si les portes d'un nouveau monde s'ouvraient au châtain. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais pensé déménager de son village, cette nouvelle compagnie était telle une bouffée d'air frais, qui n'avait pas pu lui manquer auparavant puisqu'il en ignorait l'existence. Et il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait jusque-là pour ne pas voir cette part absente qui faisait maintenant partie intégrante de son tout neuf quotidien. De son bonheur.

.

.

Eren aimait Levi.

La réalité ne le frappa pas de plein fouet, non, il en prit conscience petit à petit. Mais à chaque rencontre c'était plus fort, et ça lui enserrait le cœur.

.

.

Un soir il était perché sur le porte bagage du vélo du noiraud, lui enserrant la taille avec légèreté, ce dernier le ramenant ainsi chez lui depuis maintenant cinq ou six fois. Il leur était déjà arrivé, après les cours vers dix-sept heures, de partir s'asseoir dans l'herbe en bas de la plaine. Levi traînait son vélo à ses côtés, longeant la Grande Route, lâchant parfois un mot sur le cours précédent qui l'avait « emmerdé à en mourir », ou bien il demandait à Eren des nouvelles de sa sœur, car il savait combien elle comptait pour lui. Parfois ils restaient une petite vingtaine de minutes, parfois plus d'une heure. Si le soleil commençait à baisser alors le noiraud les ramenait sur son vélo, et ce bien que le village ne se trouve pas très loin. Avant le lycéen n'aurait jamais pris le risque de monter avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui conduisait, lui bouchant ainsi la vue sur ce qui se passait devant. Mais avec Levi _c'était différent_. Tout était différent. Il releva un peu le menton et des mèches corbeaux vinrent lui chatouiller le front, ainsi que cette habituelle odeur de tabac brûlé et de menthe. Il avait appris à en apprécier le parfum. Ça désignait le noiraud, alors comment pouvait-il encore le trouver écœurant ?

C'était dur d'aimer Levi. D'aimer un être aussi irrationnel et impétueux. Et d'aimer un garçon. Le vilain petit canard était la clé qui avait ouvert le coffre enfermant le cœur d'Eren. L'homosexualité n'était pas comprise par les villageois de Cavel. Ce n'était pas un rejet houleux, on n'en parlait simplement pas. Et pourtant la proximité qui s'était petit à petit établie entre l'ange et le mauvais garçon auraient peut-être dû mettre la puce à l'oreille des habitants, cependant ils faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

Le châtain était la brebis entichée de la bête, mais il n'était pas certain que le grand méchant loup l'aime en retour. Les regards doucereux qu'il recevait de sa part le mettaient dans le doute, et il se disait que _peut-être_ … Peut-être seulement. Parce qu'il ne s'autorisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas aimer son garçon ici, à Cavel. Et ça le noyait de l'intérieur, ça le rongeait de chagrin, parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour oser braver cet interdit. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que de monter sur le toit de l'école. Pourtant il continuait d'aimer son village fermé d'esprit de tout son cœur, c'était une part de lui qu'il ne pourrait renier.

Il posa délicatement sa joue sur le dos de Levi, regarda les petites pousses d'herbes défiler puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le doux balancement du vélo. Sa poitrine le serrait, il n'y était pas habitué et c'était par conséquent particulièrement désagréable. Il détestait le noiraud de le faire se sentir aussi mal. Et quand une larme roula sur sa joue il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, pressant un peu plus son torse contre lui, gardant les paupières closes. Le garçon lui parla, lui posa une question peut-être, mais Eren ne se sentait pas la force de répondre, il ne se sentait même pas la force d'écouter. Il fut contraint de poser pied à terre quand le vélo s'arrêta, puis de se mettre debout quand Levi descendit de la selle. Avec le vent sa larme avait séché, mais il avait conscience de ses yeux rougis et en avait honte, alors il détourna la tête. Doucement, le mauvais élève déposa le vélo dans l'herbe, puis il se planta à quelques centimètres du châtain, si proche que ce dernier fut contraint de le regarder. Il se fit happer par ces prunelles orageuses et puissantes, et pourtant qui le fixaient avec tant de douceur. Ce n'était pas comparable à la manière qu'avaient ses parents de le regarder, là c'était tout autre chose. C'était tourmentant.

Quand les lèvres de Levi se retrouvèrent sur les siennes, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il se laissa faire. Puis quand le noiraud s'éloigna afin de jauger sa réaction, Eren se figea encore plus, l'âme hurlante. Il ne recula pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait avancer non plus. Alors le méchant loup caressa sa joue, avec une infinie tendresse qui lui fit fermer les yeux, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. C'était froid à cause du vent, puis ça devint rapidement tiède au fur et à mesure que leurs bouches se pressaient encore et encore l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'épousaient parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été conçues pour finir imbriquées. Les joues rougies, ils se séparèrent, et le noiraud lui glissa avec un petit sourire :

« Maintenant personne ne connait aussi bien l'ange du village que moi.

Eren le regarda. Il regarda son visage, ses lèvres plus rouges et ses yeux scintillants, puis il se dit que décidément Levi était vraiment beau. Il était aussi tentant que le diable.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu en es un. » répliqua immédiatement le noiraud en enfourchant son vélo, puis d'un mouvement de tête lui fit signe de monter.

Ils repartirent sur la Grande Route en direction du village, encore plus collés qu'avant, le châtain arborant un large sourire et Levi un plus petit, mais ses iris gris perle brillaient de mille feux.

.

Un jour Eren lui dirait, il le savait, et ça n'allait pas tarder. Il montrerait à Levi son endroit à lui, le lieu où il pouvait passer des heures sans rien faire, sans parler. Quoiqu'en y pensant sans avoir à trop se torturer l'esprit, il pouvait maintenant rester de longs moments sans bouger ni s'exprimer, où que ce soit, tant que le noiraud était à ses côtés. Son lieu secret avait ainsi perdu peu à peu de son sens, il était même en train de le délaisser, puisqu'il avait trouvé autre chose, qui devenait de plus en plus significatif. Ça l'effrayait. Et il en voulait à Levi autant qu'à lui. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien, il l'adorait.

C'était lui, il était devenu son nouveau refuge quand il avait besoin de se couper du monde. Cependant s'y rendre s'était transformé en son quotidien, et c'était mauvais, pas vrai ? A un moment ou à un autre il devrait refaire face à la réalité, et le retour serait rude. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Mais se détacher de Levi était de toute manière déjà devenu une chose inimaginable.

* * *

 **Alors dites-moi, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier tiers ? :)**

 **Bon comme à mon habitude les dialogues ne sont pas particulièrement présents... Mais j'en ai mis davantage dans la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas**

 **Plein de bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**M** **mh, salut ?**

 **Rangez vos fusils je vous en conjure !**

 **B** **on, même si ce chapitre était déjà écrit avant que je ne poste le premier, ne me frappez pas, d'accord ? En tout cas voici le second ! Il ne restera ainsi plus qu'une dernière partie, puisque cette histoire est un 3-Shot.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **Je vous aime tous n'oubliez pas!**

* * *

Ce soir-là ils étaient devant chez Eren, après être revenus de leur balade habituelle en vélo. Sa famille allait l'attendre pour manger, il ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Ils s'étaient postés devant le petit portail qui menait aux quelques marches conduisant à la maison.

« Mon oncle est aussi adroit que moi en ce qui concerne les démonstrations affectives, c'est dire, soupirait le noiraud. Mais il s'occupe bien de moi. Alors s'il ressentait le besoin de s'exiler un temps dans ce trou paumé, j'en n'avais rien à faire, je le suivais.

Il ne parlait de sa famille à personne, pourtant ce soir il était de son plein gré venu vers le châtain. C'était un grand pas pour Eren, et comme une confession pour Levi.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'attaches ?

\- Ça veut dire que même si j'en avais, contre-attaqua directement le mauvais élève, eh ben ça ne compte pas. Puisqu'il doit me supporter depuis si longtemps, mon oncle peut bien s'octroyer un break.

Kenny, il s'appelait. Il était la seule famille qu'il restait à Levi.

\- Et tu peux te renfourguer ta pitié, grommela ce dernier. J'en n'ai pas besoin.

\- Oh mais je suis heureux, répliqua l'ange avant de piquer un fard quand il remarqua les yeux surpris du noiraud. Enfin, pas que tu n'aies pas eu une vie des plus joyeuses, mais, mh… Au moins, tu… Tu as atterri ici grâce à ton oncle, bredouilla-t-il. Donc oui. Je me sens… heureux.

Il se gratta la joue avec gêne, puis une main vint se poser à l'arrière de son crâne et sa tête fut brutalement plaquée contre un torse.

\- Levi…

\- Débile, gronda celui-ci, dis pas des trucs aussi gnangnans.

Eren voulut s'extirper de l'emprise, mais il était fermement maintenu.

\- T-tu me fais mal, s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant d'un mouvement ample.

Il se calma immédiatement quand Levi détourna le menton, mais qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses joues rosées. Ceci était un phénomène rare, pour ne pas dire improbable. Ça relevait du jamais vu.

\- Tu rougis ? demanda-t-il sans une once d'émotion dans la voix, alors qu'au fond de lui, ça bouillonnait.

Le noiraud marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible, clairement dérangé, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Les contacts physiques n'étaient pas encore chose courante entre eux deux, et les embrassades se faisaient parfois, mais toujours avec une certaine once de retenue. D'une mains levée hésitante, le châtain effleura la joue du vilain petit canard de l'index et du majeur, et celui-ci tourna son visage bien face à lui, affichant un petit sourire contrit. Mais un sourire tout de même. Les iris turquoise d'Eren se mirent à scintiller, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Levi s'adoucir et qu'il en était la cause. Cette fois-ci il ne retira pas ses doigts avec timidité, il les enroula autour de la joue, sa paume chaude entrant en contact avec la peau fraîche du noiraud. C'était agréable, doux et empli de sincérité, et le châtain se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à son méchant loup. Il vit ce dernier lever son bras dans sa direction avec une moue étonnamment tendre, hélas le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et Eren recula avec brusquerie, le cœur battant, retirant sa main du visage de Levi comme s'il s'était brûlé. Une demi-seconde après sa mère se tenait sous le porche, les bras croisés.

\- Eren, dit-elle avec fermeté, je veux que tu rentres maintenant.

Aucun bonjour ni rien. La gorge asséchée, le châtain parvint finalement à ouvrir la bouche :

\- J'arrive dans cinq secondes.

\- Non, maintenant, insista sa mère.

\- Je dis au r –

\- Maintenant, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche, ne quittant pas une seule fois le noiraud des yeux.

Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Eren, en face de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je dis au revoir à Levi, répliqua-t-il, et son ton était sans appel.

Elle le regarda finalement, surprise que son fils lui réponde, puis hocha le menton avec raideur et retourna dans la maison, la porte restant entrouverte. Carla, sa mère, n'était pas méchante ni sévère, ainsi sa réaction blessa davantage Eren. Il se doutait des pensées maternelles qui la tourmentaient. Et il savait que sa soirée risquait de ne pas être rose.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda alors le noiraud, sans avoir l'air plus préoccupé que ça de s'être presque fait fusiller du regard par la mère du châtain.

Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son dépit.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème.

Levi arqua un sourcil, puis son visage sembla légèrement s'éclairer.

\- Bon, alors j'y vais. »

Eren opina, et s'immobilisa en le voyant esquisser un geste vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas accoutumés aux démonstrations sentimentales lors des « au revoir », puisque de toute façon ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain ou le jour suivant. Leur relation ne possédait toujours pas de label, mais de toute façon le châtain n'était pas certain qu'il parvienne à prononcer les mots exacts. Le vilain élève laissa glisser le dos de sa main du haut de sa pommette jusqu'au bas de son menton, et, quand les joues de l'ange commencèrent à s'échauffer, il se retira, l'air neutre, puis finalement s'en alla sur son vélo. Quand le châtain ne le vit plus, il se retourna et rentra chez lui. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, faisant le moins de bruit possible comme s'il souhaitait passer inaperçu. Alors que dans la pièce à côté, autour de la table, ses parents l'attendaient.

.

Le souper se passa sans accroche, son père et sa mère se parlant et Eren participant comme à son habitude activement à la conversation. Il pensait sans doute passer à travers les mailles du filet puisque, telle est l'attitude des habitants de Cavel, on ne parle pas de ce qui dérange, on ne parle pas de deux garçons trop proches physiquement. Cependant, alors qu'il allait reculer sa chaise afin de sortir de table et débarrasser le couvert, son père l'intercepta.

« Eren. Nous aimerions te parler un peu.

Le bon garçon se rassit avec un petit sourire, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Ses espoirs s'étaient envolés en un instant.

\- Oui ?

\- Mes collègues de l'école m'ont rapporté comme quoi tu traînais beaucoup avec ce nouveau garçon, débuta lentement son père, fixant le châtain qui opinait distraitement. Il semblerait qu'il ne s'attire pas les faveurs de tout le monde, tu devrais faire attention.

\- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua-t-il avec légèreté, Levi est vraiment gentil, il suffit d'oser l'approcher.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur toi, ajouta sa mère en tripotant nerveusement sa serviette.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, nous nous entendons vraiment bien, et –

\- Et c'est ce que nous avons pu remarquer, le coupa son père. Comme chaque habitant de Cavel qui croise votre route.

Ils y étaient. Mais Eren ne faisait jamais rien en public de trop équivoque avec Levi, il veillait au grain, il faisait attention. En revanche il ne pouvait nier leur proximité plus qu'évidente ni cacher les regards pétillants qu'il lançait souvent au noiraud quand ils se promenaient dans le centre, leurs épaules s'effleurant presque à chaque pas. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- Des personnes racontent vous avoir vu monter les escaliers qui mènent au toit de l'école, poursuivit Carla.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, rétorqua le châtain qui avait perdu son sourire, en quoi est-ce que ça les concerne ?

\- C'est interdit, fit remarquer son père. Non mais regarde-toi, tu désobéis aux règles, tu réponds même à tes parents maintenant, et tu ne vois pas où est le souci ?

Grisha était un homme doux qui savait être ferme, mais il avait horreur de faire la police. Il se montrait toujours prévenant et calme, et réprimander ainsi son fils devait l'épuiser et lui faire mal. Cela montrait à quel point il était inquiet. S'en était d'autant plus insultant pour son enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez exactement ? demanda le lycéen.

\- Ouvre les yeux Eren, fit son père en se pinçant l'arête du nez, fatigué.

\- Tu es influencé mon chéri, continua sa mère. Vous n'avez pas une relation saine, tu… tu…

\- Je quoi ? dit l'ange, horrifié, se relevant. Je suis trop proche de Levi ? Parce que c'est un ga –

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit Carla en vitesse avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Sa gorge se noua, le serra à lui en faire mal. Il voulait pleurer, il sentait déjà les larmes de colère qui inondaient ses grands yeux turquoise.

\- Si Mikasa avait été là elle m'aurait soutenu, déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante, et s'éloignant d'un pas. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas approuvé mais elle m'aurait soutenu.

\- Ta sœur n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire Eren, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tout ça c'est Cavel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je naisse dans _ce_ village ? »

Sentant que sa voix allait se briser, il préféra se détourner de ses parents et aller dans sa chambre, vers le fond de la maison. Ils ne le retinrent pas.

C'était dur, c'était vraiment dur. Il se faisait regarder de travers, il osait de nouvelles choses pas forcément bien vues, il se disputait avec ses parents. Eren changeait, il sentait sa place perdre peu à peu de son estime au sein de Cavel. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il avait l'impression d'être enfin pleinement _vivant_ ? Tandis qu'il voyait défiler les images d'un Levi souriant, tendre, hilare, il se disait que ce dernier était décidément vraiment mauvais pour lui. Même si les mots ne collaient pas sur les photos. Il l'éloignait du reste, bien qu'au fond, ce soit les autres qui mettent une limite avec eux. N'était-t-il pas en train de se perdre avec Levi ? Etait-ce bon pour lui de tenter d'ignorer chaque regard inquiet ou incompréhensif qu'on lui jetait ? Qu'on leur jetait, à eux deux ? Il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir la force de le supporter encore longtemps. Il le pensait, au début, il y croyait même dur comme fer. Pourtant jouer aux faux-semblants ne lui ressemblait pas, et il ne voulait pas de ça.

Alors que les lumières de la maison étaient maintenant toutes éteintes, l'ange sanglotait doucement au pied de son lit, recroquevillé sur le parquet bien froid. Ses parents dormaient à l'étage, ils ne pouvaient l'entendre. Les larmes qui s'étaient taries quelques heures auparavant avaient ressurgi avec la montée nostalgique d'Eren, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait contenir ses émotions, il avait ce besoin de les extérioriser, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

 _Toc toc_.

Le châtain crut d'abord à un bruit quelconque au-dehors.

 _Toc toc toc_.

Mais non, il s'agissait bien de quelque chose à sa fenêtre, qui toquait. De quelqu'un. Et une seule personne oserait frapper ainsi contre sa vitre à une heure aussi tardive, faisant fi des règles de bienséances. Quand Eren releva le menton et qu'il remarqua Levi qui s'était crapahuté sur le rebord de la fenêtre - dans une position approximativement accroupie ne semblant pas des plus confortables -, une part de ses doutes s'évanouit immédiatement, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Il le fixa, le cœur battant, puis quand il le vit s'impatienter il réagit enfin et alla ouvrir. Son vilain petit canard était là. Il s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer, celui-ci sautant agilement dans la pièce.

« Oh, c'est plutôt spacieux chez toi, remarqua le noiraud en laissant glisser son regard dans la chambre, la clarté de la lune lui permettant de discerner assez bien la composition des lieux.

Puis il se tourna vers le châtain, les mains dans les poches de son sweat noir un peu large.

\- Sérieux j'ai cru que j'allais devoir péter la vitre pour entrer, en te voyant comme ça assis par terre dans le noir en mode dépressif, grommela-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques interminables secondes, puis se rendant compte de son état, l'ange du village s'essuya les joues et le nez.

\- Levi, bredouilla-t-il piteusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le mauvais élève fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se rapprocha, puis regarda alors autour de lui, comme cherchant quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? croassa le châtain.

\- Mh… Je me demandais où était passé Eren, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise, puis il laissa un faible sourire naître sur ses lèvres, laissant un rire rauque passer, qui était plus un hoquet qu'autre chose. Il dévisagea le noiraud. Pas une seule seconde ce dernier n'avait été dupe, il savait que l'ange serait triste, il le connaissait déjà si bien, et il le déchiffrait avec une telle facilité que s'en était déconcertant. Il se doutait de ce qui se passerait avec la famille du châtain, comment ce dernier réagirait puis se sentirait ensuite. Quelque chose bouillonna en Eren, quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant, qui alla frissonner entre chacune de ses côtes. Tel un automate il s'approcha du noiraud, le dévisageant de ses yeux redevenus à peu près secs.

\- Tu savais…, murmura-t-il. Tu es venu…

Levi laissa un sourire en coin lui échapper, celui qui le faisait tant craquer.

\- Une envie soudaine de te voir. » haussa-t-il ensuite les épaules et détournant ses iris acier.

Le châtain le fixa et ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme s'il se recevait une révélation de plein fouet. Ce fut le cas, en quelque sorte, bien que peut-être pas de manière aussi marquée. Il prit le visage du noiraud en coupe entre ses mains et sans une once d'hésitation il l'embrassa, parce qu'il en crevait tout simplement d'envie. Il entrouvrit les lèvres avec joie, laissant leur souffle se mélanger, laissant la langue de Levi rejoindre la sienne. Il se laissa totalement submerger, se pressant à chaque seconde un peu plus contre le corps en face de lui. Des paumes vinrent au bout d'un temps fermement lui enserrer les hanches, puis le poussèrent, le faisant reculer. Quand ses mollets heurtèrent le rebord de son lit, il se détacha du vilain petit canard et le regarda, puis il lui empoigna le col alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière, l'amenant dans sa chute sur le matelas. Il voulait rester contre lui, il voulait sentir son corps collé au sien. Tandis que le noiraud le surplombait, ses coudes posés de chaque côté de sa tête, il sentit une chaleur naître dans son estomac. Puis Levi posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou, ses mèches corbeau lui chatouillant la joue, et la chaleur l'irradia totalement. Il passa ses mains sous son sweat noir et son tee-shirt, et fit remonter ses doigts en une caresse le long du dos, jusqu'aux omoplates, où il parut s'accrocher presque désespérément. Le noiraud frissonna sous son toucher, s'en fut étrangement satisfaisant.

Quand Eren sentit une langue remplacer les lèvres sur son cou, il ne put retenir un couinement et retira ses mains, qu'il alla fourrager dans la chevelure de jais. Levi murmura son prénom, et il y eut l'effet immédiat, ce fut tels des électrochocs venant crépiter sous chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Il remonta le sweat noir, prenant le tee-shirt avec, parce que le noiraud n'était _pas assez proche_. Ce dernier se détacha alors soudainement de lui, ne le laissant pas faire, se surélevant de quelques centimètres et le fixant de ses iris incandescentes, puis il se retira et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Etonné et irrité, le châtain se redressa lui aussi, puis se vexa en voyant la moue amusée du méchant loup. Comme s'il avait coincé le petit Chaperon Rouge. Levi était provocateur, _et_ joueur. Mais ce soir Eren ne se laisserait pas mener par le bout du nez, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il se faisait étouffer par cette chaleur ardente. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Et ça l'effrayait. Mais surtout, ça l'excitait. Et tout le monde le sait, il était curieux, et ça l'emportait sur beaucoup. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui le fit agir sur le coup.

Le mauvais élève si tentant allait ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose de taquin sûrement, mais le châtain, énervé, n'eut pas la patience d'attendre. Se hissant sur ses genoux il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les joues rougies par sa prise en charge audacieuse. Il pressa ensuite ses lèvres sur tous ces endroits où la peau se contractait quand Levi était de mauvaise humeur : le coin de son nez, de ses yeux, le creux de son menton, et le petit pli juste là, entre ses deux sourcils. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et laissa glisser sa bouche le long de l'axe de sa mâchoire si bien dessinée, descendant ensuite rejoindre sa pomme d'Adam, puis retourna dans le creux de son cou. La peau était tendre à souhait dans ce coin-là, lui donnant envie de croquer. Quand il laissa dépasser ses dents d'entre ses lèvres et mordit, il fut subitement soulevé et plaqué sur le lit, la vitesse à laquelle l'action se produisit lui coupant le souffle. La seconde d'après Levi était de nouveau sur lui, son regard luisant d'un désir qui peinait à être contrôlé. De l'index le châtain souleva le bas des hauts encore une fois. Le noiraud n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il les retira, et Eren put retrouver sa peau fine avec hâte, palpant ses muscles, caressant ses hanches. Quand leurs bassins se retrouvèrent collés ils frémirent, puis Levi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant son gémissement, pour finalement les glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule où il déposa une multitude de baisers.

L'ange ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant, si près de toucher le ciel. Il aurait pu en effleurer les nuages. Son démon descendait toujours plus bas sur sa peau, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise de son pyjama. Quand il défie le dernier, il écarta totalement les deux pans de tissu et déposa sa bouche sur son flanc droit. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le corps en extase, s'empêchant de produire le moindre son équivoque, tandis que l'autre remontait sinueusement le long de son torse afin de venir se placer au-dessus de sa tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es si beau, 'Ren… »

Le concerné ne fit rien, il ne le pouvait pas, il maintenait ses lèvres serrées avec résolution, mais la flamme qui dansa dans ses iris était aussi claire qu'une réponse. La boule qui avait enflé dans son estomac était remontée dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'obstruer totalement, cependant il veillait à bien garder la bouche close, jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Il aurait voulu hurler, il aurait voulu pleurer et frapper le torse dur de Levi, puis se mettre à rire aussi peut-être ; mais il ne pouvait que le fixer sans bouger, il le _dévorait_ des yeux. Son démon n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça, il aurait dû se taire, garder le silence et continuer son lent cheminement à travers sa peau en feu. Ces quelques mots, si simples, avaient replacé l'ange du village dans le contexte, lui avaient montré l'étendue des possibilités que lui offrait le noiraud, et ça _devrait_ le déranger. Pourtant il se sentait encore davantage enhardi, l'excitation qui le prenait aux tripes se fit subitement plus hargneuse, attisée par une flamme nouvelle. La passion. Alors quand Levi rejoignit sa bouche et que le bout de ses doigts effleura l'élastique de son pantalon, Eren ne put plus rien retenir, il desserra les lèvres et lâcha le souffle douloureux qui avait déjà aspiré l'oxygène de chacune des cellules de son corps.

Ce ne fut qu'une respiration au début, prise dans un hoquet, presque un gargouillis, puis qui se mua en un long gémissement terminant sa course dans une gamme de ton plus élevée à laquelle sa voix n'était pas accoutumée, la faisant crisser comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures. Cela les surprit tous les deux et Levi s'immobilisa, mais le châtain, honteux et voulant l'abstenir de tout commentaire, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, une main appuyant à l'arrière de son crâne et l'autre descendant dans son dos, allant sans trop d'hésitation se poser sur son jean au niveau des fesses. Son vilain petit canard serait sa perte, il le faisait devenir totalement inconscient. Et ça n'en était que meilleur. Des doigts enlacèrent les siens, s'y entremêlant comme si l'espace avait été exprès conçu afin qu'ils s'y imbriquent. Le bras d'Eren fut ramené au-dessus de sa tête, bientôt subitement suivi de l'autre. Ses poignets étaient maintenus d'une poigne ferme, plaqués contre le matelas. La langue humide du noiraud lui effleura le menton, glissa le long de sa gorge, gouttant les palpitations de son pouls. Le souffle de l'ange se fit erratique, son cœur le compressant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son démon descendait vers la base de son cou puis passait sur sa poitrine, ralentissant sur l'un de ses tétons. Là, les battements cessèrent. Il fut rempli d'un vide intense et noir, effrayant. Son corps se mit à trembler, il ne savait même plus s'il s'agissait de crainte ou d'excitation. La peur et la passion se mélangeaient en une mélasse toxique le tiraillant de toutes part.

Il voulait Levi de tout son cœur.

Et il craignait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il craignait pour la suite.

Il était le faible ici. Il pouvait essayer, faire semblant de s'en foutre, nier en bloc. Mais la vérité était qu'il remarquait chaque détail, que sa tête analysait et n'oubliait pas.

Le moindre regard de travers. Les chuchotis. Le simple fait de se savoir différent. De sentir sa poitrine se faire compresser par des émotions qui n'auraient pas dû le traverser. En ce moment même il était en train de commettre ce que jamais personne à Cavel n'avait commis auparavant.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait un pas de plus dans ce néant si froid et pourtant palpitant. Il ferma les yeux, serra fort les paupières, tandis que des larmes coulaient vers ses tempes, jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il ne saurait jamais si le noiraud avait remarqué, parce que pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé, ni un regard, et le châtain n'aurait rien pu demander de mieux. Levi se rabattit sur son ventre, embrassant toute parcelle de peau qui passait sous sa bouche, de ses mains libres baissant le pantalon d'Eren.

Ce dernier avait plusieurs fois médité sur la question. Si cela arrivait, ce moment où il aurait des rapports sexuels avec le mauvais élève. Il s'était dit que sans doute l'excitation prendrait le dessus sur tout, comme on lit dans les livres, qu'il serait suffisamment détendu pour oublier ses tracas.

Il avait tort autant qu'il était tombé juste.

La passion était bien là, intense, mais mélangée à ses peurs. C'était une mixture aussi effrayante qu'euphorique, amenant autant son corps à se détendre qu'à se crisper. Il voulait fuir mais également s'accrocher désespérément à ce mal tentant qui appuyait sur son corps. Quand le pantalon de pyjama fut totalement retiré, Levi ne cessa de descendre ses embrassades, évitant soigneusement le boxer mais le frôlant de si près que le châtain ne parvint pas à y faire abstraction. Ses lèvres se portèrent sur ses cuisses, puis remontèrent de nouveau vers ses hanches, se frayant ensuite un chemin jusqu'à ses épaules, son cou, son visage, se déposant délicatement sur sa bouche. Les baisers parurent infinis, si bien que ça en deviendrait presque naturel, mettant du même coup l'ange dans une bulle réconfortante.

Il faisait déjà totalement confiance à Levi.

Ses lèvres étaient dures mais douces, avides mais patientes. Cela faisait battre le cœur d'Eren fort comme jamais. Maintenant les larmes ne coulaient plus, il ne les avait pas oubliées mais elles s'étaient taries d'elles-mêmes. Il y avait trop d'émotions positives autour, elles ne parvenaient plus à prendre le dessus. Ne restait que lui et le noiraud, leurs torses pressés, leurs bouches affamées. Le châtain voulait sentir son corps devenu brûlant, mémoriser chaque partie de son vilain petit canard jusqu'à ce que le moindre détail soit nettement retranscrit dans sa mémoire. Il passa d'abord ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les plaqua sur sa nuque alors qu'il l'embrassait encore, les glissa tout du long de ses bras qui soutenaient son corps, sentant ses muscles fermes avec délice. Il continua ainsi de palper sa peau, déviant sur son dos. L'odeur du noiraud était partout, l'entourant, il était pris d'ivresse, il se sentait comme un fauve tournant en cage. Renifler ne suffisait _pas_. Il éloigna légèrement leurs deux bouches, puis doucement il sortit sa langue, effleurant le bas de la lèvre inférieure du mauvais élève. Il le goûta. Il lécha la peau de sa mâchoire carrée, fila vers celle, plus fine, de sa gorge, passant sur sa pomme d'Adam. Tout était présent. L'odeur mentholée, le tabac brûlé, et même le début d'une légère pellicule de transpiration. Ça se mélangeait en une effluve âpre et alléchante, excitante. Le regard turquoise du châtain s'assombrit. En un jeu de jambes il inversa leur position, surplombant maintenant Levi qui avait un peu perdu de son aura dominant écrasant, ses yeux mi-clos dans le vague emportés dans la force d'une marée.

Eren ne pensait pas qu'un jour il parviendrait à faire autant ressentir quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé, que ça soit si touchant et plaisant. Pourtant en ce moment même le noiraud était à sa merci. Il ne semblait plus aussi entreprenant, il avait perdu de sa vigueur, de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Il se laissait totalement submerger par les caresses des mains chaudes et de la langue brûlante de l'ange. Ce dernier ne voulait pas être en reste, il souhaitait lui aussi donner du plaisir, pas uniquement le recevoir. Avec une certaine maladresse il reproduisit une partie des gestes de Levi, l'embrassant sur le torse, puis il se baissa un peu plus et fit passer sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons. Il était comme le nourrisson devant ses parents : il reproduisait, il apprenait. Ca avait quelque chose d'effrayant et intimidant. Sentant le corps en-dessous du sien frémir, il réitéra son geste, suçotant. Il se rendit rapidement compte d'un élément supplémentaire. Son estomac était en contact avec le bas du bassin du noiraud, touchant cet _endroit_ précis qui, il n'était pas sans l'ignorer, avait un tantinet pris en proportion.

Il était prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Et Levi était un homme, le châtain savait comment son organisme fonctionnait. Cela ne devrait pas trop différer du sien. Lui-même n'en pouvait déjà plus suite aux caresses qu'il avait reçu, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour celui à qui il en offrait.

Il défit le bouton du jean, baissa la fermeture éclair. Sous lui le noiraud s'était raidi, et l'instant d'après il s'était redressé, Eren se retrouvant à genoux assis sur l'une de ses jambes. Il fut pris sous les aisselles comme un bébé et installé à côté sur le matelas.

« Attends, fit le mauvais élève, je vais m'en occuper. »

Il se mit au bord du lit, retira ses chaussures puis se leva, faisant face au châtain. Il le scanna, mémorisa les formes de son corps posé sur le matelas sous la faible clarté de la nuit, et finalement ancra son regard au sien. Eren n'attendait que ça, qu'il le fixe, qu'il fouille jusqu'au plus profond de ses pupilles, et il ne sut pas ce que Levi attendait d'y trouver mais quand ce fut le cas il sourit. De ce sourire en coin insolent qui le faisait frémir d'il ne savait trop quoi. Et alors le noiraud baissa son pantalon, puis sans laisser une seule seconde le temps à l'ange du village de l'admirer un peu il retourna sur le lit. Le loup était sur le petit Chaperon Rouge, il avait coincé sa proie. Son rictus toujours aux lèvres et sans regarder, il baissa le boxer du châtain, déposant une ribambelle de baisers sur le ventre bronzé. Eren ne portait plus rien. Il était nu. Levi ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil en bas, il posait sa bouche délicatement sur son corps, embrassait la peau brûlante, ne quittant pas le châtain des yeux. Ses iris acier semblaient tout dévorer, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de conscience qui bourgeonnait encore en ce dernier. Il savait comment le mettre à l'aise, comment lui montrer qu'il avait son entière attention. Il parvenait à le lui faire croire avec aisance.

Chaque fibre du corps d'Eren était tendue et en pleine ébullition. Le noiraud avait ce qu'il voulait. Car maintenant tout ce que le châtain voulait était qu'il le touche. Et il le lui dit, dans un souffle, résonnant presque comme une supplique. _Touche-moi._ Les iris orageux furent alors inondés d'un lac noir. Et l'acier devint l'onyx.

Des doigts vinrent effleurer l'ange _là_ , et celui-ci enroula ses bras autour du cou qui avait de nouveau migré vers sa clavicule. Levi le toucha là où on ne l'avait jamais touché, avec douceur puis davantage d'impatience. Et ce fut _si bien_ que pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent il en oublia où il se trouvait. Il oublia ses parents qui dormaient à l'étage, et même la fenêtre ouverte. C'était simplement lui et son vilain petit canard, les sensations que lui procurait le toucher intime, sa propre respiration qui s'emballait. Puis ce fut l'inverse quand finalement il se sentit en confiance et glissa une main sous le boxer du noiraud.

.

Levi passa la nuit avec lui après ça, et ce fut une seconde toute nouvelle expérience. C'était Eren qui était triste initialement, pourtant il n'était pas celui qui était déjà endormi et dont on prenait soin. C'était le noiraud qui dormait, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes et à moitié sur lui, sa petite main pâle posée sur le haut de son torse dénudé, presque à hauteur de son épaule. Le châtain passait distraitement ses doigts dans ses mèches corbeaux, puis dériva vers son visage qui était posé sur sa poitrine, légèrement tourné dans sa direction. Il effleura son nez fin de l'index, souligna ses cernes et ses pommettes, passa sur son menton et, avec plus d'attention, sur ses lèvres fines. L'ambiance était douce, calme, plongée dans une intense sérénité que l'ange ne pouvait qu'aimer. Avec un air aussi paisible, Levi paraissait un peu plus jeune, et les quelques centimètres en taille qui le séparaient du châtain plus conséquents. Il semblait moins être le vilain de l'histoire, il semblait plus docile et innocent. Comme si la chaleur luxuriante de la tentation n'avait pas enrayé la chambre une petite heure auparavant. Comme s'il n'allait pas être la perte de l'ange.

Eren déposa un baiser sur le front de Levi, si léger qu'il ne fut même pas certain du contact de leur peau, puis il entoura ses épaules de son bras et fixa le plafond, les yeux bien ouverts. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. Le corps contre le sien était peut-être un peu collant et trop chaud, mais pour rien au monde il ne bougerait d'un iota. En cet instant il était vraiment, vraiment heureux.

.

.

Ce fut le début des amusements. De la tentation. Levi s'amusait avec lui en classe, il le tourmentait discrètement. Parfois il passait ses doigts sur sa nuque, caressant ses mèches châtain, et Eren ne pouvait que repenser à la sensation de leur peau pressée l'une contre l'autre. Il s'agissait là de petits gestes uniquement, mais qui pourtant le mettaient à fleur de peau. Leur proximité était réellement devenue plus qu'évidente. Les deux-trois élèves les plus proches avaient forcément remarqué quelque chose, même du coin de l'œil, mais rien que le fait que Levi soit le concerné les dissuadait ne serait-ce que de pivoter d'un millimètre dans leur direction. Eren en était parfaitement conscient. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de plaquer le dossier de sa chaise contre le bureau derrière le sien et de profiter des rares caresses – qui consistaient plus en un acte sournois qu'autre chose. Le noiraud s'amusait avec lui. Une fois le châtain était fatigué en ce début d'après-midi, et ce fut alors que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules durant le cours d'histoire, émettant une pression agréable, exactement celle qui le détendait au possible. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, sans doute trop fort car les mains cessèrent de bouger.

« Garde ce genre de bruit pour moi, tu veux bien ? chuchota une voix bien trop proche de son oreille. Je n'aime pas particulièrement partager. »

Quand Eren regarda un peu autour de lui et surprit une ou deux paires d'yeux étonnées, il détourna son attention vers la fenêtre, le visage en feu.

Ils avaient déjà renoué ce contact intime qu'ils avaient partagé dans la chambre dans la semaine, tout simplement parce que c'était addictif et que Levi était vraiment, vraiment trop joueur. Aujourd'hui il semblerait qu'il était venu en cours avec pour unique objectif d'enquiquiner le châtain. Mais de manière différente, beaucoup plus déloyale. Il prenait soin de lui, lui lâchait des sourires plus larges, ce à quoi il n'était pas accoutumé. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait eu le massage. Suite à quoi, dès que la sonnerie se déclencha, Eren se leva avec raideur, son sac déjà sur les épaules, et se planta devant le noiraud les bras croisés.

« Très bien, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Levi se leva à son tour et pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux rien. Enfin, à part toi, ajouta-t-il, ses iris s'illuminant.

Le bon élève gonfla ses joues.

\- Arrête ton petit jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es…

Il fit un vague geste désignant le noiraud, puis termina sa phrase :

\- Comme ça. Aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois Levi fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Le châtain soupira et l'empoigna par le bras, le traînant vers la sortie tout en lui chuchotant activement :

\- Tu es tout tactile, tout… mignon, dit-il, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour décrire le mauvais élève par ce mot. Je sais que tu veux quelque chose.

Ils étaient maintenant sortis de la classe et se dirigeaient vers le prochain cours, la chimie. Le noiraud s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, mais cette fois-ci il semblait ronchon.

\- Je t'ai juste vu avec ce vieillard aigri que tu as fait traverser, il n'avait pas l'air très aimable mais tu continuais de sourire, alors que moi je l'aurais clairement envoyé se faire foutre. Et je sais pas, je…

Il chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas, abandonna. Il reprit sa marche, et avant de dépasser un Eren étonné il lâcha :

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis un de ces cons inexpressifs qui jettent des pierres aux autres par plaisir.

Le châtain ne l'arrêta pas, il le suivit du regard, les yeux grands ouverts. Le noiraud venait de le prendre au dépourvu. Et pourquoi était-il aussi touché par les mots d'Eren ? Le garçon déglutit. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre mais ne parvenait pas exactement à en cerner la source. Ce qui importait pour le moment était cette faille qu'il avait entraperçue chez Levi, une part de faiblesse qui, lui avait-il semblé, il avait cherché à cacher en s'éloignant. Cependant, Eren étant Eren, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser qui que ce soit dans un certain mal être, surtout s'il en était la cause. Et, principalement, si la personne atteinte était son vilain loup. Il se hâta vers le prochain cours. Normalement il se serait placé au même endroit que d'habitude, à côté d'Armin, pourtant cette fois-ci il changea, s'excusant brièvement auprès de son ami. Il alla se mettre tout au fond. Le labo constituait en deux rangées de paillasses chacune pour deux personnes. La dernière près de la fenêtre était vacante, et celle du côté couloir n'était occupée que par un élève. Evidemment Levi. Ce fut à ses côtés qu'il s'assit. Celui-ci daigna à peine relever la tête, mais le châtain put remarquer qu'il était surpris.

Le cours débuta sans un seul échange de mots. Eren coulait des regards en douce vers le noiraud, ne sachant pas quoi penser face à ce dernier qui paraissait suivre le cours. Il baissa les yeux et vit ses notes dûment complétées et, il pouvait le constater, ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Qui connaissait vraiment Levi ? Qui pouvait le juger, pouvait dire d'après les apparences qu'il ne travaillait pas, _jamais_ ?

Le châtain repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. « _J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis un de ces cons inexpressifs qui jettent des pierres aux autres par plaisir_ ». Lui donnait-il réellement cette impression ? Au final, peut-être qu'il était comme les autres, à faire comprendre au noiraud sans forcément le vouloir comme quoi il ne convenait pas. En bon villageois de Cavel. Ça lui fit mal.

Levi était tentation. Il était plaisir. Il était nouveauté.

C'était possible, en fin de compte Eren aurait pu le mettre à l'écart lui aussi, le conforter dans sa position comme quoi il était _étrangeté_. Il le rabrouait trop comme une mère parfois, l'amenait à agir comme un bon citoyen de Cavel, à baisser les oreilles et suivre le troupeau, à rester avenant peu importe les circonstances. Mais finalement, si Levi acceptait tout ça ne serait plus Levi. Ça ne serait plus cette personne avec qui le châtain aimait tant être.

Eren réalisa qu'il ne voulait le changer pour rien au monde et il ressentit l'irrépressible besoin de le lui dire. Ce qu'il fit :

« Je ne veux te changer pour rien au monde. »

Son ton était bas, mais bien sûr le noiraud l'avait entendu tant il était proche. Il leva ses iris orageux sur Eren, et ce dernier put constater qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Comme s'il avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir avant même qu'il n'ait sorti ces quelques mots. Il s'en sentit soulagé, à un tel point que sa poitrine lui sembla plus légère. C'était un des pouvoirs que son démon exerçait sur lui sans difficulté. Le châtain posa une main sur sa cuisse et Levi sourit doucement, retournant à la leçon, comme si les rôles étaient en cet instant inversés. Eren ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Voir le noiraud pleinement à l'écoute face aux dires du prof, la mine sérieuse, ça avait quelque chose d'assez envoûtant. Le mauvais ange aurait bien voulu lui en faire perdre son côté imperturbable, ça lui démangeait tellement les mains que, à quelques minutes de la fin du cours, il ne parvint plus à se contenir. Il posa le bout de ses doigts vers le milieu du dos de Levi, puis descendit le long de sa colonne, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas. Alors il se déplaça sur sa taille, puis remonta sur sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou. C'était à peine perceptible, mais le muscle de sa jambe s'était tendu, et quand Eren releva les yeux sur le noiraud il remarqua l'ébauche d'un sourire en coin, qui le défiait de poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit, gardant son attention sur le professeur, tandis que sa main flottait sur la cuisse en des allées venues, de temps en temps s'abaissant vers la zone intérieure où la peau était plus fine et sensible. Juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse il appuya sur l'entrejambe de Levi, celui-ci réagissant subitement en agrippant son poignet et lui faisant les gros yeux, l'air de dire : « Où est passé ton innocence ? », et Eren de répondre avec le même regard : « Eh bien alors, tu fais ton gêné ? », puis le noiraud de répliquer : « Je n'ai juste pas envie de me balader dans les couloirs dans deux minutes avec la trick ».

L'alarme s'était déclenchée, annonçant la bienheureuse fin de journée. Mais une demie heure après, alors que l'école s'était vidée des élèves, Eren et Levi étaient toujours là. Dans l'une des cabines des toilettes la bouche du châtain était posée sur le sexe de son démon. Il ne sut pas s'il aimait particulièrement ça au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'expression luxurieuse de Levi. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé ça.

* * *

 **J'avais terminé de corriger cette partie dans l'après-midi et en voulant la sauvegarder afin de la publier, j'avais été déconnectée... J'ai donc dû recommencer, ce qui m'a pris une bonne heure. Ahlala ! Enfin je suppose que c'est amplement mérité après cette longue absence ?**

 **Bon en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à relire ça et changer quelques trucs, j'aime pas mal ce chapitre ~ (L'auteur qui jette des fleurs à son travail, on aura décidément tout vu avec moi)**

 **Excusez-moi, en toute sincérité, de l'attente.**

 **Que dire, un septième du dernier chapitre est déjà écrit, sachant que je vais avoir pas mal de trajet en train en ce moment il devrait y avoir le temps de terminer cette histoire prochainement !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Et vos enguelades bien sûr, je vous laisse totale liberté, même si je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner le moindre ordre - encore moins maintenant ça au moins c'est clair et net.**

 **Grosses beuzouilles :)**


End file.
